herofandomcom-20200223-history
Concussion
Connor Shepard '(A.K.A "'Concussion") is a superhero that appeared in the 2006 film Zoom. He is the former leader of the original Zenith Team and now leader of the new Zenith Team. He is portrayed by Air Bud star Kevin Zegers. Youth During his prime; Connor was one of the leading Zenith Team members alongside his younger brother known as Captain Zoom. He and the team saved countless lives and fought off many threats to the world, however this all changed when Dr. Grant subjected both Connor and his brother to an experimental substance called Gamma 13. This caused Connor to turn evil and to kill Marksman, Daravia and Ace, leaving only Zoom to combat him. After Zoom tried to use a mega vortex to snap Connor out of his evil ways; he accidentally sent him to another dimension. 30 Years Later After 30 years, Connor remained trapped in the dimension he was sent to, however he was working his way back home in order to obtain his revenge on Zoom for betraying him. This led to Dr. Grant reporting this to General Larraby who ordered the immediate reinstatement of Zoom in order to train a new team. Zoom wasn't made aware that Connor was alive until Dylan's mind sight powers revealed Larraby's true intentions were to use the new team in order to distract Connor while Grant used his sonic net to trap the former superhero. When the new Zenith Team arrived to combat Connor, Zoom was there to greet Connor upon his arrival. Eventually they both sparked a brief argument before Connor shot Zoom in the air several times, which helped him realize that his brother had lost his powers. After almost killing Zoom, Mr. Pibb managed to distract him while the Zenith Team prepared for their confrontation with Connor. After the sonic net was fired, Connor re-directed the net towards Princess who was then saved by a fully restored Zoom. After Zoom returned, Connor was knocked within a vortex caused by Zoom and after several attempts to break out; Connor emitted a concussive blast in hopes he'd escape. This however backfired when the vortex actually sent the blast at Connor, knocking him out of his evil ways. After returning to normal; he was greeted by the new Zenith Team and became part of the team once more. Powers & Abilities Concussion is known to have the power to emit powerful concussive sonic blasts at his enemies. A single blast is capable of knocking down a whole platoon of soldiers and send an individual several feet in the air. He emits such blasts just by punching at the air and his blasts are clearly visible to the naked eye. He can even make smaller ones as well. Another power that was possible ability that he possessed was the natural ability to not age as fast as an average human; however that could have been either because of the dimension he was in or because of the Gamma 13 he was exposed to 30 years prior to the events in the film. Personality & Traits Connor was known to be just as brave hearted and true as his younger brother. He is known to have possessed the same desire to bring bad guys to justice and stop them at every twist and turn. This eventually changed however when he was exposed to Gamma 13, which caused him to become selfish and vengeful as well as a cold blooded killer. He did however also put the lives of the new team in danger as well. After being snapped out of it by the mega vortex created by Zoom, Connor regained his old personality back. Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fallen Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Vengeful Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Traitor Category:Outright Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rogues Category:Lethal